Thorfinn Rowle
Thorfinn Rowle was a wizard and a Death Eater who fought in the Second Wizarding War. He fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where he accidentally killed fellow Death Eater Gibbon, burned Rubeus Hagrid's cabin, and tortured Harry Potter. In 1997, he tracked Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to Tottenham Court Road along with Antonin Dolohov, but the two Death Eaters were defeated and their memories were modified by Hermione to cover their escape. After this failure, Rowle was punished by Voldemort. He also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. His fate after the battle and Voldemort's final defeat, however, is uncertain. Though, he is most likely to have been sent to Azkaban for his crimes. Biography Second Wizarding War Rowle was one of the Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort who fought in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown if he had also fought in the First War, and if he was imprisoned or he managed to avoid Azkaban. It is most likely that he was one of the Death Eaters who did not search for Voldemort after his downfall. Battle of the Astronomy Tower .]] Rowle participated in the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997; he stayed below the Astronomy Tower in the main part of the Castle, and fought defenders by firing curses in all directions. He hit and killed fellow Death Eater Gibbon, with a Killing Curse meant for Remus Lupin as Gibbon re-entered the battle. Later, Rowle hit a section of roof with another curse during a duel with Tonks, causing rubble to rain down and cause the barrier to be lifted. As battle recommenced, Rowle again fired curses everywhere, and after being hit in the face by one of Harry Potter's hexes, he began to retreat from the school. During the retreat of the Death Eaters, he attempted to slay Rubeus Hagrid, but his curses had no effect on Hagrid because of his half-giant blood. Instead, he set Rubeus Hagrid's hut on fire, and Hagrid was forced to rescue his dog Fang, who was inside. He was then ordered by Severus Snape, who at the time was operating in his capacity as a double-agent in open support of Voldemort, to leave the grounds and Disapparate with Alecto and Amycus Carrow.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Skirmish at Luchino Caffe He was not identified by name to Harry Potter until they met face to face in the chaos following the attack on the Ministry of Magic in 1997. He and Antonin Dolohov tracked Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to a café on Tottenham Court Road, after their escape from the Burrow. A fight broke out, and Rowle was stunned by Harry, who was under his Invisibility Cloak. Afterward, his and Dolohov's memories were modified by Hermione, even though she had not previously performed the enchantment. Ron recognised him and his partner, Antonin Dolohov, from an old Daily Prophet wanted poster. Through his connection to Voldemort, Harry witnessed Voldemort ordering Draco Malfoy to torture Rowle soon after this incident, as punishment for failing to capture Harry and his friends. Other Death Eaters were more careful about signaling Voldemort after that.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Battle of Hogwarts Harry saw Rowle once again when he entered the Forbidden Forest to confront Voldemort; Rowle was in the Death Eater camp dabbing at his bleeding lip, which indicates that he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and suffered some injury. Physical appearance Thorfinn Rowle was was an enormous, muscled Death Eater with blond hair. Personality and traits Rowle was very cruel, casting Killing Curses indiscriminately, burning Rubeus Hagrid's hut, and torturing Harry Potter. Magical abilities and skills *'Expert Duellist:' Rowle was a proficient duellist, as he was able to hold his own against Nymphadora Tonks during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. He also fought against Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and was only defeated by Harry, who was under his Invisibility Cloak. He also managed to survive many battles, with the possible exception of the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Unforgivable Curses:' Rowle was also able to use the Killing and the Cruciatus Curse during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. *'Incendio:' Rowle also burned Hagrid's hut during the battle. It was a considerably powerful Incendio spell as it was powerful enough to set the whole hut ablaze and caused an "explosive bang". *'Silencing Charm:' Furthermore, Rowle was able to silence Hagrid during the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Nonverbal spell:' Rowle used a Silencing Charm on Hagrid without any incantation and he said no incantations during his duel with Tonks. Etymology Thorfinn is a Norse name, and may refer to Thorfinn the Mighty, an eleventh-century earl of Orkney. In the Orkneyinga Saga, he is described as "unusually tall and strong...a forceful man, greedy for fame and fortune. He did well in battle, for he was both a good tactician and full of courage.""Thorfinn the Mighty" on Wikipedia Behind the scenes *Thorfinn Rowle is portrayed by British actor, Rod Hunt in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''and in the film adaptations of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references fr:Thorfinn Rowle Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Rowle Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle, Thorfinn